Railroads
by AlwaysMoreFun
Summary: Railroad Girl checking in. Surprise, surprise. I'm moving again, but this time my dad's decided it's for real. Yeah, right - 17 year old Bella Swan lives on the railroads with her dad. Her life is perfect until they settle in Forks. What will come of her?


**Railroads**

**Transition - Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everyone!<strong>

**Railroad Girl checking in.**

**Surprise, surprise. I'm moving again, but this time my dad's decided it's for real. Yeah, right. I haven't stayed in one place since I was ten. This time won't be any different. Once he realises he misses the road we'll be right back on it. Again.**

**Although I would like to stay in one place for longer than a month at a time, I just wish it wasn't this place.**

**My dad has decided that he's going to move us back to Forks, the town where this all started. This is what pisses me off the most, that my mum tainted my home town forever. Good job, Renee. It's not that I don't like Forks, I do, I just don't feel like going back to a town where everyone knows my entire life story. And I mean EVERYTHING.**

**But I've told you guys this before, no need to bring the sap story out again. Boo hoo, poor Bella. Waaah.**

**Oh well. I like living on the road, it's fun… most of the time… it would just be nice to have a normal father who had a normal job. Not that being a train conductor isn't cool and everything, because it is. But is it so hard to be a corporate lawyer, or a policeman? I mean, what makes you set out to be a train conductor?**

**Anyway. I guess I'd better go!**

**Until next time.**

**Railroad Girl - on the move again!**

* * *

><p>The landscape rushed by at million miles an hour, turning the details in a mush of colours. This was a familiar sight to me. It was the background to the past seven years of my life, ever since I started living on the railroads.<p>

Not for much longer.

The thought slipped through my consciousness before I could stop it. For days I had been plagued by the news that I would soon be settling down into one town. Forks, WA. The Forks. The Forks I grew up in when my life was still happy. The Forks my mother and father got married in. The Forks I was born in. The Forks my mother left my father and I in for another man, Phil. The Forks my father and I ran away from when I was ten years old. That is what brought me to the railroads, to here.

It wasn't that I hated life on the move, because if I was being honest I'd have to say I loved it. The new adventure around every corner. Meeting new people almost every week. Not having to worry about people finding out my story and making fun of me.

The downside to this was that I never stayed in one place long enough for people to get to know me and not make fun of me. The longest I had stayed in one place aside from Forks was a month and a half, but I was twelve at the time so I barely remember it. I was sort of a nomad as such.

I hadn't had a real friend since I lived in Forks, but they were long forgotten along with the track behind me. Until now.

Once the news got out around Forks that Charlie Swan and his daughter Isabella would be returning home my email had been filling up like crazy. I had received more emails in the past week than I had in my entire life, if you didn't count the spam emails from Facebook.

They were mostly from my friend Rosalie. I had six from her in total.

The first one said how excited and happy she was to hear that I would be coming home, and that she couldn't wait to see me. In the second one she asked if I had gotten my first email or if my email address had changed. The third one asked for my phone number and for me to call her. The fourth one was slightly angry asking me to check my 'goddam emails'. The fifth one was apologising for abusing me. Then in the last one she said that she would just write on my Facebook wall since I wasn't answering her emails.

True to her words I got a wall post from one miss Rosalie Lillian Hale saying what she basically had in the first email and then asking if I ever checked my emails.

I had yet to answer it.

What was I supposed to say to my best friend from when I was ten? We hadn't talked since my birthday in September last year. It was February now so that was at least six months and that call had been nothing but awkward.

I knew I should answer it soon otherwise it might offend her, but just incase I made sure I was always offline so that she couldn't say I went online, saw it and ignored it. I might've been awkward and shy but I wasn't stupid.

Rosalie wasn't the only one who had tried to contact me though.

I had a few messages from Angela Webber asking simple questions; 'do you know where your locker is?', 'do you need any help with any of the subjects you'll be studying', 'how have you been?'. I knew Angela from primary school, she was a nice girl. Very smart.

A few other emails from random people here and there, mostly from teachers and old sport coaches asking if I needed any help. I told the teachers I'll get back to them, I told my old sports coaches no thank you.

Sport and me just didn't mix. Ever. I was vertically challenged these days, I had a hard time staying up right let alone playing an actual game. I blamed this on my mother mostly. When I was younger I had loved to play basketball and netball, but when Renee left I stopped playing because it reminded me too much of her. Reminded me of how I played mostly to please her, big load that was. Now it was just too late to pick it up again and it made me angry that she took that away from me too.

I did go for runs regularly to prevent getting fat, that wouldn't helpful moving back to Forks if I was a roly poly.

I'm sure that would give most people a real kick.

I looked away from the window as I heard my carriage door open. It was my father, Charlie. He smiled at me with his warm brown eyes, the exact same eyes I had. "It's time to go, Bells." My father said carefully, speaking each word with caution. "We're home."

I turned away from my fathers smiling form and to the window. I studied the landscape slowly, memorising every last detail. The way the sun set over the horizon leaving a red light in its wake, the way the clouds hung low in the sky as if drifting to sleep, the way the trees looked so small and insignificant against the backdrop. For I knew this could very well be the last time I ever looked out at the familiar picture. This was where my railroads came to a stop.

I closed my eyes as I stood up and collected my luggage. Stealing as many looks out the window as I could before following my father out of the carriage and into the unknown.

* * *

><p>So, how was it?<p>

I would love some feed back so if you could please review! It would mean an awful lot to me! Thank you.

I promise next chapter will be a lot longer, this was just the beginning.

Love always, Awesome Girl 101.


End file.
